kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Energy Items (Prime Reality)
are medal-like power up items created by Game Areas, whenever any person activates a Rider Gashat, and are hidden in certain places in the Game Area. All Gashats, baring certain types, are capable of spawning Energy Items. Additionally, in a digital environment, they are naturally spawning. List of Items : A yellow medal that depicts a Rider running. Its code is EI001. It gives its user superhuman speed. Ex-Aid used it for high speed running; Brave used it for slow motion drifting; and Para-DX used it to speed over to his enemy and then stop to attack them, also seeming to let him move normally while the world around him has slowed down. - High-Jump= : A blue medal that depicts a Rider jumping. Its code is EI004. It lets its user leap high into the air. - Muscular= : A red medal that depicts a Rider flexing a muscular arm. Its code is EI005. It gives its user a boost of raw physical and attack strength. - Recover= : A silver medal that depicts a Rider standing tall and flexing as if with a new surge of energy. Its code is EI006. It seems to clear the user of status effects and give them more energy to keep fighting. - Giant= : A green medal that depicts a Rider growing giant. Its code is EI008. It lets its user grow to giant sizes. - Lucky= : A lime green medal that depicts a Rider holding a 4-leaf clover. Its code is EI021. - Duplication= : A magenta medal that depicts two faded copies splitting off of a Rider. Its code is EI014. It lets its user split into several identical copies that make the same motions at the same time. The strengths of attacks made while using this Item are multiplied by the number of copies. - Stretch= : A pale red medal that depicts a Rider with an incredibly long arm. Its code is EI016. It enables the user to stretch or warp any part of their body, seemingly without limit. Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 has several times used an ability similar to this without being seen grabbing an Item, suggesting it may have this ability naturally. - Attraction= : A pink medal that depicts a Rider surrounded by hearts as they sprays perfume on their neck. Its code is EI030. - Prediction= : An azure medal that depicts a Rider with closed eyes pointing at their forehead, with a white line and flash appearing in the background. Its code is EI032. - Halt= : A lime green medal that depicts a half-black, half-white stopwatch with a pair of Rider eyes, all the black parts appearing to have stars in them. Its code is EI033. - Bug= : Its code is EI036. - Continue= : - Barrier= : Its code is EI043. - Calming= : A pale blue medal showing a Rider with their fingers at their chin as if thinking. Its code is EI051. It lets the user calm down even in danger. - Save= : A scarlet medal that depicts a bookmarked book with an image of Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer on the cover. Its code is unknown. It was designed by Kuroto Dan using data from Hyper Muteki specifically to counter-act Cronus' Reset ability, "saving" the user's status upon activation and ensuring that their "progress" (such as which Gashats they currently have on hand) isn't undone when Reset is used. }} Trivia *Certain Energy items have differing names. Category:Collectible Devices